Senkou Resolution
is a character song for Kuroiel Ryuzaki, sung by Honoka Kosaka. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kai Gojou (Arte Refact). Track Listing 'Regular Edition(LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Shikkari suru nda Kyou no atashi Yowai kokoro o yozora ni nagerou Shikkari suru nda Kyou wa atashi nigenai yami o hashire Kuyami nagara sugosu nante Yame na yo kitto chigau michi ga aru sa Hikari ga mitakatta mune ni yadoru hikari Ima sono toki dato kigatsuku Atsui mezame kanjite Hikari ga furisosogu mina ni yadoru hikari Egao shinjite susumou ka Yappari iku nda Kyou no atashi Tsuyoku naritai tonari ni ite yo Yappari iku nda Kyou wa atashi kateru asu o tsukame Ienai kedo ureshikatta Sabishisa o shitte kureru sonzai dayone Chikara ga hoshikatta yume o mamoru chikara Mada ma ni au tachiagarou Yoake no hi ni terasare Chikara ga yomigaeru mina o mamoru chikara Dakara chikaku de hohoende Hikari ga mitakatta mune ni yadoru hikari Ima sono toki dato kigatsuku Atsui mezame kanjite Hikari ga furisosogu mina ni yadoru hikari Egao shinjite susumu yo Chikara ga hoshikatta yume o mamoru chikara Mada ma ni au tachiagarou Yoake no hi ni terasare Chikara ga yomigaeru mina o mamoru chikara Dakara chikaku de hohoende |-| Kanji= しっかりするんだ 今日のあたし 弱い心を夜空に投げろ しっかりするんだ 今日はあたし逃げない　闇を走れ 悔やみながら過ごすなんて やめなよ　きっと違う道があるさ 光が見たかった　胸に宿る光 いまその時だと気がつく 熱い目覚め感じて 光がふりそそぐ　皆に宿る光 えがお信じて進もうか やっぱりいくんだ 今日のあたし 強くなりたい隣にいてよ やっぱりいくんだ 今日はあたし勝てる　明日を掴め 言えないけど嬉しかった 寂しさを知ってくれる存在だよね 力が欲しかった　夢を守る力 まだ間に合う立ち上がろう 夜明けの陽に照らされ 力がよみがえる　皆を守る力 だから近くで微笑んで 光が見たかった　胸に宿る光 いまその時だと気がつく 熱い目覚め感じて 光がふりそそぐ　皆に宿る光 えがお信じて進むよ 力が欲しかった　夢を守る力 まだ間に合う立ち上がろう 夜明けの陽に照らされ 力がよみがえる　皆を守る力 だから近くで微笑んで |-| English= Doing things firmly The me today I'll throw my weak heart into the night sky Doing things firmly The me today won't flee, I can run into the darkness While regretting, we'll pass through this Don't quit, there's definitely a different path The light I once wanted to see, the light that dwells within my chest I realise that now is that time While feeling a burning awakening Light is pouring down, the light that dwells within everyone Why don't we believe in our smiles and advance? Still existing The me today Wants to become strong, so as to stand by you Still existing The me today can win, I can seize tomorrow Even though I can't say it, I was happy That there existed someone who knew my loneliness I wanted power, power to protect my dream We're still in time, let's rise up The light of dawn illuminates us The power that can revive, a power that protects everyone So I smiled close to you The light I once wanted to see, the light that dwells within my chest I realise that now is that time While feeling a burning awakening Light is pouring down, the light that dwells within everyone Let's believe in our smiles and advance I wanted power, power to protect my dream We're still in time, let's rise up The light of dawn illuminates us The power that can revive, a power that protects everyone So I smiled close to you Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Honoka Kosaka